


Moonlit Masquerade: Moonlit Ever After

by Rohad



Series: Moonlit Masquerade [15]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lumity, Wedding, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: The rest of their lives are laid out in front of them, starting like so many things did, with the Blue Moon's light.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Moonlit Masquerade [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935769
Comments: 174
Kudos: 751
Collections: We_Love_Lumity





	1. Chapter 1

Luz woke slowly, bright sunlight shined on her face from the opened, stained glass window. She grumbled to herself, scrunching her face before turning over to snuggle into Amity. She frowned to herself when she found no warm fiancée and reached out, hand sliding across the sheets, searching, but found them empty and cold, she frowned before peeling an eye open to find the other side of the bed empty, devoid of Amity. 

“Oh, right…,” she mumbled groggily and frowning. Amity had stayed with Willow last night so they wouldn’t see each other till tonight at the wedding. She grumbled and her eyes slid back closed, almost falling back asleep.

Her eyes popped open, grogginess falling away as she sat up in bed.

_The Wedding!_

Today is her wedding day!

She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Once she’s finished she stops and looks around at what has been her bedroom for the last three years, then her and Amity’s for three more. The room is barren save for the bed, her things for the ceremony, and some boxes sitting on the floor, they have already packed up all their things over the last week and moved most of it into the new house sitting just a short walk away. They decided to wait until after the wedding to move in, even though the house has been finished for over a month. Neither could bear to leave the owl house yet, knowing the time would come soon enough and now it was here. She looked around at the bare walls a little sadly. It feels so final, even though she knows she will be back in this house many, many times from this day forward, even if it won’t be her house anymore, the Owl House will always be home. She carefully made the bed for the last time before taking a deep breath and smiled as she walked out, passing the clothes hung up on the closet door in their garment bag, she wouldn’t get dressed in those till the last minute before leaving the house. She takes the stairs two at a time before sliding into the kitchen.

“Buenos dia, mi familia!” Luz grinned brightly at Eda, Lilith, and King, sitting at the kitchen table. “Today is the day!” she declared as the Clawthorne sisters smiled back at her.

“Excited?” Lilith asked with a grin.

“Terrified actually, but also excited, yes.” she grinned, grabbing some apple blood out of the fridge before sitting down with them. 

“Last chance to back out and run away to the knee and start life as a hermit,” Eda said with a grin that spoke of her teasing. 

“Not on your life.” Luz grinned making Eda chuckle.

“Just checking.” Eda smiled at her fondly from across the table and Luz smiled back, looking around at them and knowing that there will be many more days like this again, but they will never be quite the same as this one. It’s sad even as it’s exciting, starting a whole new chapter of her life, with Amity as her wife.

“I’m kinda nervous just thinking about it, this time tomorrow I’ll be Luz… well, still Luz Noceda, but you know,” Luz chuckled.

“You’ll be Mrs. Luz Noceda, married to Mrs. Amity Noceda,” Lilith supplied, nodding and Luz’s stomach erupted in butterflies at that, the same way it did every time someone said it.

_Amity Noceda_

She grinned stupidly to herself at the thought and Lilith and Eda share an amused look. 

King sniffled, looking up at her from his breakfast.

“Do you have to go?” he blinks up at her with wide eyes and Luz smiled at him, picking him up and squeezing him gently, he lets her, squeezing back, burying his face in her chest.

“Yes, King, I do, but it’s okay. You can always come over to our house, and I’ll still be here all the time, me and Amity,” she assured the little demon, squeezing. 

“It’s quite sad in a way.” Lilith smiled at her forlornly. “The end of an era, it won’t be us sitting here having meals as a family anymore.” 

“It won’t be exactly the same,” Luz agreed. “But Amity and I will come over often, you can bet on it.” She set the demon down in his chair and he sniffled but nods. “You’re still gonna be my ring bearer tonight, right, boo-boo buddy?” Luz asks him and he jumps back up, nodding.

“No one will bear those rings better than the King of Demons!” he declared, clawed fist raised in the air, and luz smiles at him.

“I don’t doubt it.” 

“You and Amity might be the Noceda’s after tonight, but you’ll both always be Clawthorne’s” Eda declared and Lilith nodded in agreement. Luz smiled at them, truly touched by that.

“I could probably convince Amity to let us be the Noceda-Clawthorne’s.” She grinned.

“Aw, that’s too much of a mouthful, Kid, but I appreciate it.” Eda smiled at her.

They eat breakfast in comfortable silence, pancakes, and enjoy this last breakfast that is not the last, but it’s the last one that will ever be like this again. 

Luz pulls out her scroll and taps Amity’s contact and types out a quick message.

_‘Good morning, my soon to be wife! Can’t wait to see you, mi amor. <3’_

She slipped it back into her pocket and looked up at everyone.

“Welp, the caterers, and stuff are in charge of getting everything set up tonight for the reception at the school, and the rest of the wedding party promised to get the chairs and stuff put up at the tree, so I guess I have a while to kill before I have to go pick up Mami. You guys wanna do something? One last unmarried, family hoorah?” she looked around the table. 

Eda and Lilith looked at each other curiously before a grin broke out across both their faces.

Luz blinked.

~ ~  
Amity yawned as she slowly rolled over in bed, immediately reaching for the warm body she’s was so used to and is disappointed when she finds only cold sheets. Her eyes slid open and she’s met with an unfamiliar room and remembered she’s at Willow’s place, while Luz had stayed at home to spend a final day as a resident of the owl house with the others before tonight. She frowned, sitting up, it was strange, sleeping alone after almost never doing so for the last three years. Even during the war when they were out in the field they would curl up together in a tent or even on the ground to rest. Not waking up with Luz’s gentle breath in her ear or her arm wrapped around her; she doesn’t like it. Though she knows that after today it won’t happen again.

She slid out of bed and got dressed, passing her dress bag hanging on the wall as she walked out into the living room, checking her scroll, and seeing Luz's message. She smiled to herself and tapped out one back.

_'I can't wait to see you either, querida. Xoxo'_

Willow, Viney, and her sister were standing around the kitchen when she walked in.

"There's one of the brides to be!" Emira grinned.

“Hey!” Willow looked up from the stove, smiling.

“Mornin’.” Viney nodded with a smile. 

“Good morning.” She smiled at them as she sat at the table.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Viney asked.

“Yes ...and no,” she sighed, running her hands through her loose auburn hair. “I’m nervous, but excited too…,” she mumbled and Viney chuckled as Willow and Emira sat plates on the table and they all started to eat.

“Nervous? You're marrying the biggest dork in the Boiling Isles,” Emira snorted. “Granted, an incredibly brave, sweet, and powerful dork, but a dork nonetheless.” 

“Maybe, but I love that, sweet, brave dork.” Amity smiled to herself as the others grinned. “I want tonight to be… and I hate this word; perfect,” Amity hummed, playing with her eggs.

“I’m sure that no matter what happens it will be perfect.” Willow smiled at her.

“Even if something blows up, it’ll still be perfect for you two, cause at the end of the night, come hell or high water, you’re gonna be married,” Viney agreed.

“And let’s be real, it’s Luz, so the chances of an explosion are not as low as we might hope,” Emira laughed.

“Don’t say that…,” Amity moaned as they laughed. 

“Did you ever finish writing your vows?” Willow asks as they eat.

“Ah, yes!” She jumped up and hurried into Willow’s guest room before coming back with a stack of paper. She set it and her pen on the table and the other three looked at it questioningly. Emira set her fork down and reached over to pick up the hefty stack of papers and flipped through it, eyebrows drawn between her eyes as she read some, flipping through the many pages covered in her sisters neat, sloping penmanship before she finally looked up at Amity, who was flushed. She knew what was coming. She went overboard, she knew. 

“These are your vows?” Emira blinked holding up the literal sheath of paper.

“Yes…” her cheeks darkened. 

Emira, Viney, and Willow share a look.

“It’s an essay…” Viney cocked a brow. 

“This is a book…,” Willow said, failing to hide her amusement. 

“Mittens… you’ve written a manifesto of your love for Luz…,” she said, flipping through the pages with a laugh.

“I got going and then found I had a lot to say…,” Amity mumbled, face hot.

“Obviously,” Viney barked a laugh.

“I’m sure everything in here is super sweet and cute, sis, but we don’t have all night for you to harangue about why Luz is the most thoughtful and wonderful person who ever lived in any realm.” Emira grinned knowingly at her making Viney laugh harder and Willow coughed, unconvincingly into her hand. 

“I know…,” Amity whined, resting her head in her hands. “I can’t figure out how to cut it down…,” she mumbled.

“Let’s try this…” Emira took a blank piece of paper from the bottom and ripped it in half before sliding it across to Amity. “Only what you can fit on this,” she said.

“That’s not nearly enough space…” Amity frowned looking down at the half sheet of paper.

“It is, only the really important things, the things you really want to tell her tonight. It should fit on this slip of paper perfectly,” Willow agreed. 

“Yeah, you have the rest of your life to wax poetic to her about why she’s the best thing since sliced bramble wheat bread.” Emira nodded. “And if you actually want to be married before tomorrow morning, you need to cut it down.” she smirked as Amity scowled at her.

“I have thirty snails that say Luz forgot to write vows,” Viney piped up over her toast. 

“I’m not taking that bet,” Willow smirked, if there’s anyone who knows Luz nearly as well as Amity, it’s Willow. 

“I will, my dear sister-in-law can be just as sappy as Mittens.” Emira grinned and Amity frowned at the couple as they shook hands.

Luz would never..., that's what she wants to say, but Amity knows Luz, knows she can be as unpredictable as the ocean. Whether or not she remembered to write her vows is a toss-up, yet Amity can't find it in herself to be annoyed by this, it was all part of Luz's charm. She wrote as much on page five of her own vows.

"So!" Emira started, pushing the slip of paper and pen toward her. "What do you really, really want to tell Luz tonight when you promise to be her partner in love, insanity, and anarchy for the rest of your lives?" Her sister asks with a grin and Amity chewed her bottom lip and picked up the pen, but she doesn't hesitate, the words come easy, and before she knows it the paper is filled. She read it over a few times before sliding it back across the table to the other three. 

Emira picked it up and the other two look over her shoulders as they read. Emira bites her lip as her eyes glaze over. Viney's mouth hangs open and Willow just smiled and they all look up at her.

"Well damn…," Emira said thickly at last. 

~ ~

“Faster, faster!” King squealed from Luz’s shoulders as they sped through the air on her staff.

“Whoo!” Luz whooped as she dived past Eda and Lilith on their own staves. “I know you two are faster than that or are you that old now?” she goaded as she and King fly past the sisters. “So much for the _‘Mighty Clawthorne sisters’_ ,” she laughed and King cackled. 

“Oh, those are fightin’ words!” Eda shook a fist as she took off with a wicked grin, gaining on Luz. Lilith hot on her heels, scowling as they zipped between the bones of the Isles.

Luz laughed as she flew through the air, barrel rowling and flipping as Eda and Lilith chased her, their laughter echoing through the air as they chased each other through the sky. 

Eda and Lilith pulled to a stop next to each other, hanging in the air and laughing as they watched Luz shoot straight up into the sky. 

“There she goes.” Eda grinned, pulling out her scroll and tapped the record button, as she held it up.

“What are you doing?” Lilith cocked a brow at her sister.

“Nothing…,” Eda said far too innocently. 

Luz pulled her staff straight up, rising higher and higher and higher into the sky, wind whipping at her face and hair., the Isles growing smaller and smaller as she climbed into the open blue sky.

“Ready, Buddy?” Luz grinned as the air thinned around them.

“I’m the King of Demons, I was born ready!” King screeched, hunkering his body against her back, claws dug into her shirt.

Luz allowed the magic of her staff to fade and she slowed as gravity’s grip took hold and pulled her back toward the ground. She let herself go limp, save her grip on her staff, and started to fall, she let it drag her for a second before flinging herself into a few spins and flips

King’s exhilarated scream is swallowed up by the howling winds as she righted herself and held her arms out, whizzing toward the ground nose first and closed her eyes, feeling the cold wind whip at her face and clothes.

At this moment, as she plummeted back toward the earth, she can only think about how incredibly lucky she is that she chased Owlbert through the portal door six years ago. 

There were moments that weren't so magical, naturally.

Sometimes she and Amity fought, argued over stupid things and frustrated each other, or she’d have bitter disagreements with members of the covens about the politics of the Isles and how things should be under the new order, and sometimes, even though she tried to avoid it, and though not often, she would still get anti-human rhetoric from some witches and demons.

There had also been the truly dark days of course.

She’d hurt her mother, she knows and feels guilty about it, because as much as she wished she hadn’t, and that she wanted to take that pain away, she knows that she wouldn’t change the past, and that eats at her some nights, the whispering of selfishness in the back of her mind, but she’d seen and lived through enough things to know that there was no point living a life of regret; it changes nothing.

Lilith had kidnapped her, tried to kill her, and captured Eda, making her lose her magic and she’d destroyed the portal trying to right her wrong and save her mentor. 

Eda and Lilith lost their magic, which took them a long time to come to grips with. Sometimes they had been bitter and angry about it, and Luz tried her best to help them adjust in those first few years, showing them how to do things the non-magic way, or the human way as she called it, to make it seem a little less dreary; having their staffs helped. 

Then the war had come and they had killed and struggled to survive for two years, feeling like the fighting would never end. Blood and fire had drowned the Isles in so much red Luz still saw it in her nightmares. At times she could still feel the dried, flaking liquid under her fingernails and smell the metallic tinge in the air mixed with smoke and ash that choked her on the days her PTSD reared its ugly head.

As dark as those days had been, they are shadows in her memories, drowned out by the bright light of the last six years spent on the Isles and they are the farthest thing from her mind today.

She met Eda and King, started learning magic, then she met two incredible, lifelong friends, she knew would always be by her side in the form of Willow and Gus, among the others she knew she could call on anytime, day or night and they would come running.

She’d fought a war and changed The Boiling Isles forever, for better or for worse.

She’d met her best friend and fallen head over heels in love with her. There’s nothing she wouldn’t do for Amity, and she knows she is loved back just as fiercely. Even when they argue, they always made up quickly, they learned long ago to just talk it out. 

After fourteen years of feeling like she was an outsider looking in, a character in the wrong play, trying desperately to blend into the scenery; she had finally found the place where she belonged. 

She feels _weightless_.

“Luz!” King shrieked in her ear.

She smiled, opening her eyes as the ground was rushing up to meet them.

She twirled her staff beneath her, feet planted on it and with one hand she jerked upward, pulling them out of their free fall, arcing out of the dive a scant fifteen feet from the ground and Mochuelo’s wings flap as they soared back into the sky toward Eda and Lilith with loud whoops of joy.

“I’ve never felt so alive!” King is squeaking, breathless. 

“Nice, Luz,” Eda laughed, tapping a few buttons on her scroll before slipping it back into her hair. 

“Quite the graceful maneuvering.” Lilith smiled and Luz only grinned, planting herself back down on the staff.

They hang around, drifting lazily through the air and enjoying the scene of the Isles sprawled out beneath them in all its glory. The bones of the Titan lay still and quiet in eternal slumber, belying the constant hustle and bustle far below. The sun has moved to the western side of the sky and Luz knows that she needs to go pick up her mother. More than half the day has slipped through their fingers, having felt more like only a couple of hours then the closer to six or seven it’s been. 

“I need to go get Mami,” she finally announces and they know it’s time to go home.

“Right, we gotta get ready too, especially Lily since she officiating the whole shebang.” 

Lilith nods and they fly back toward the owl house.

~

Amity and the other girls spend the day primping to the extreme at Emira's insistence. 

She would be fine just sitting at Willow's house and hanging out as they prepped but she gives in quickly when Emira offers to pay for all of them, her wedding gift to her sister, who can’t refuse her gift.

The Boiling Isles version of a spa is very similar to the ones in the human world according to Luz, though she admits she’d only ever seen them in shows, she’d only been fourteen when she’d come to the Isles so she’d never actually been to one, but she said the ones in the Isles were pretty similar to what she’d seen, with a few key differences. Such as massages being given by multi-tentacled demons, which was where Emira and Viney had gone, but she digressed.

“This was really nice of your sister,” Willow hummed, sinking further down into the warmth of the hot tub.

“It really was, even if it was unnecessary…,” she agreed.

“Speak for yourself.” Willow looked at her and Amity laughed.

“Has helping with the wedding been that taxing?” Amity cocked her head and grinned.

“No, not that, recently I’ve been getting a visitor to my shop…,” Willow mumbled.

Amity looked at her questioningly.

“Boscha,” Willow grumbled out a name that had caused her nothing but dread during their Hexside years.

"Boscha!?” Amity jerked up. “I haven’t thought about her in a long time… she’s been to your shop?” Willow nodded. “She hasn't been bothering you or anything has she?” Amity frowned and Willow barked a laugh.

“As if she could,” Willow smirked and it’s well deserved. Amity had watched her childhood friend take out scores of loyalists over the two years the war had raged. Last she had heard, Boscha’s family had sequestered her away from all the fighting, choosing neutrality. Cowardice, Amity called it, but the result was the same, Boscha was a gnat on the wall compared to Willow.

“So what does she want?”

Willow sighed.

“She comes in twice a week, tries to make small talk with me, buys some flowers or plants and leaves,” she said. “… she apologized, for all the things she did to me when we were kids, and wants to make amends for our school years.” 

Amity doesn't know what to say to that.

“She seems different… but I don’t know, after all the things she did to all of us, it’s hard to brush that aside even if she really is different. Hell, she almost destroyed you and Luz.” 

“It did end up working out for the best in the end, Luz and I would never have had the courage to be public with our relationship if we hadn’t been forced into the light like that; we were too afraid.” 

“You’re condoning what she did?” Willow asks incredulously. 

“Absolutely not, I’m just saying that it happened and it ended up working out in our favor, nothing more.” Amity shook her head.

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it.” Willow hummed. 

“How’s the water, girls?” They looked up as Emira and Viney walked over.

“Great, how was your massage?” Amity asked.

“Great, I don't know what Luz is talking about, you just can’t give a good massage if you only have two arms.” Emira shook her head as they slipped in beside the other two. 

They sat chatting a while before Willow’s scroll dinged and she sat up out of the water and drew a spell circle, the device popped into existence.

“Oh, Eda sent me something…” she tapped the video and watched, the only sound coming from the scroll was the sound of static and wind but a grin was breaking out across Willow’s face.

“What, what did she send you?” Amity asked.

“I don’t know if I can show you, you’re not supposed to see Luz until tonight,” Willow hummed, her grin was teasing, and to say Amity’s interest was piqued was an understatement.

“I think that only counts for in person, I mean, her scroll background is a picture of the two of them together after all,” Emira hummed.

“Checks out,” Viney nodded in agreement. 

Willow turned the scroll around to show them the video from Eda of Luz on her staff, climbing higher and higher into the sky, King on her back.

“Oh, we’ve done this before!” Viney said. 

“What is she doing?” Emira asks.

“It’s called free falling, watch.” 

Finally, Luz reaches the apex of her climb, and then she’s falling and Amity’s chest lurches automatically but relaxes as she watches her fiancee's bright grin as she spins and flips through the air before just letting herself bolt rapidly toward the ground, past the camera, looking serene and at peace. 

_‘Is she going to splatter?’_ Eda’s voice came out over the speaker and they hear Lilith grumble in reply.

 _‘Amity would kill us both…’_

That makes them laugh. 

Finally, just before she meets the ground, Luz pulls her feet atop the staff and pulls up in a graceful arch, flying back toward Eda as she and King whoop with excitement, and then the video ends. 

“She is a riot…” Emira smirked, shaking her head.

“Luz in a nutshell,” Willow laughs and Viney nods.

Amity just smiles to herself.

Titan, does she love that crazy woman. 

When they get back to Willow’s they start getting dressed

Amity tried hard to follow Luz’s advice and not be so controlling about the things that didn’t matter and let her three bridesmaids pick their own outfits for the evening, though she is secretly glad that the three seem to have at least coordinated with each other and are wearing the same burgundy colored dress, much darker than her own, but in the same family, so she’s happy. She wonders, not for the first time that day, what Luz and the boys picked out. 

“Have any of you seen what Luz and the boys are wearing? I don’t want to know what, I'm just curious.” They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

“I doubt they coordinated with each other.” Willow planted a hand on her hip and sighed. 

“Well, this could be interesting…” Viney grinned, combing out her hair. 

“So long as my future wife is not dressed as a werewolf, it’s fine,” Amity hummed to herself as she curled her hair into loose ringlets, making the others laugh. 

“I’m surprised you got Bump to let you have the reception at Hexside,” Emira said.

“Really?” Willow looks at the older woman amused. “Amity and Luz were both top of their tracks, and became the two most famous witches of the war, especially after they killed Belos, they’re legendary Hexside Alumni, it’s great press for the school, being able to say they got married there.”

“We're not getting married there, we’re just having the after-party there,” Amity reminded. “And he offered it to us when we invited him.” 

“Wha- really?” Emira laughed. “I shouldn’t be surprised really, you were always a teacher’s pet,” she teased and Amity huffed.

“I’d also remind you that Hieronymus Bump was a member of the rebellion and Luz and I fought side by side with him on many occasions, he even saved Luz’s life once. We wanted to invite him, he was our headmaster as kids, but he’s our friend now.”

“Sometimes forget how powerful old Bump really is,” Viney added her two cents. “Still, nice of him to let you use the school courtyard, especially since it’s so close to the grom tree.” 

They chatted about their old headmaster and school as they went about getting ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This will be 3 parts

Luz hopped off her staff in front of the portal, letting King down to scamper back into the house with Eda and Lilith before she stepped through the door. That uncomfortable magicless feeling washed over her and she shook herself as she dashed out of the old shack.

She jogged to her mother’s house, today was Halloween, so no one walking up and down the street even blinked an eye at her as jogged past in her usual witchy attire, staff on her back.

She'd have to bring Amity here next Halloween. They could do something fun for their first anniversary and just walk around as they were and no one would think twice.

"Mami, you home?" Luz peeked her head in the door, not bothering with knocking.

"Coming, Mija!"

Her mother appeared on the stairs, her hair lying in a shiny, flat curtain against her back and dressed in a knee-length, dark green dress, a belt cinched around her waist.

"Ay, looking good, Mami!" Luz grinned, shooting her a finger gun.

"Thank you, baby, but wait until you see Amity." She smiled knowingly, and color Luz intrigued. She of course was already waiting on bated breath to see her soon to be wife, but her mother making mention of it has her even more excited.

"Was she beautiful in her dress? I mean, I know she must be, she's always beautiful, even when she first gets up and is grumpy and has bed head and morning breath…," Luz rambled excitedly and her mother just smiled knowingly at her. It was always nice to see the ways in which Luz hadn’t changed while she was away; made it feel like she hadn’t missed quite so much.

"That girl just owns you, heart and soul, doesn't she?" Camila laughed, bringing her rambling to a halt and Luz chuckled, cheeks pink, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah." She can only nod in agreement, she couldn’t even think to deny it.

"As for her dress, you'll just have to wait and see, Mija."

"I'd rather wait till tonight anyway." Luz shrugged with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Si, si, let's go, you need to start getting ready, your hair is a mess." Her mother fussed, trying to smooth her windswept locks.

"I'll fix it after I shower," Luz laughed, but resigned herself to letting her mother fuss over her. 

When they returned to the Owl House Gus and Edric were waiting there, dressed in their matching dark blue dress shirts under black vests and coats. Luz is glad to see that Edric has shaved off his mustache. She didn’t mind it, but she knew Amity hated it and was threatening to ban him from all photos if he didn’t shave it off. 

“You guys are early!” Luz smiled as they walked into the house. Camila greeted the boys before walking into the kitchen where the Clawthorne sisters were sitting at the kitchen table.

“Better early than late, right?” Edric grinned.

“Amity would kill you.” Luz grinned back.

“Too true, sis.” Edric nodded sagely, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Are you excited?” Gus grinned gleefully at her, bouncing on his toes.

“Very, I gotta go shower and get dressed. You guys got everything else taken care of?” 

“Everything is set up at the tree.” Gus nodded. 

“We stopped by the school too, they have everything just about set up there too,” Edric gave her a thumbs up. 

“Great, I’ll be back in a little bit!” she hurried up the stairs and the sound of the shower running followed.

Two hours to curtain time and everyone in the owl house was in the living room, waiting on Luz.

“Have you heard from the girls today?” Lilith looked at Edric who nodded.

“Em just messaged me that they’re leaving for the school now, so everything is on schedule,” he confirmed.

“Now if we can just get the other bride to get a move on,” Eda snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“She should be down any minute now,” Lilith replied.

As if summoned, a door closed upstairs and Luz thumped down the stairs.

“How do I look?” Luz asked nervously as she finally appeared from upstairs, making her family look up, and they went quiet. 

Luz stood in front of them in her shiny dress shoes and white pants, her button-up shirt a vivid violet, tucked into her pants under the white vest and tie knotted smoothly against her neck. Her long hair combed back carefully, laying against her back atop the matching white, tailed coat.

She does a little spin and Camila is already tearing up as she looks at her, while her soon to be brother-in-law whistles. 

“You look amazing, Luz!” Gus gushes. 

“Sharp as ever, Kid.” Eda smiles at her softly from the couch. 

“Amity will be smitten even further, if possible, the moment she lays eyes on you,” Lilith agreed with a nod and smile as Luz chuckled.

“Thanks, guys.” she fretted nervously with the buttons of her coat and smoothed the perfectly straight, bright white tie.

“Why all the white? No one here believes you're a virgin,” Eda cackled and Luz flushed brightly against the stark color. Camila shook her head, exasperated by the gray-haired witch. Edric wheezed at that while Gus just flushed. 

“I just liked how it looked…,” she mumbled.

“You look wonderful, Mija,” Camila assured her, walking up to her smoothing her coat before cupping her cheeks in her hands. “¡Oh, mi bebé se va a casar!” Camila smooshed her cheeks as her eyes got misty. 

“Mami, por favor…,” Luz begged, prying her mother’s hands off her cheeks. 

“¡Amity es una chica muy afortunada!” Camila sniffled, making Luz smile.

“I think I’m the lucky one…,” Luz mumbled, grinning at her mother, who smiled at that.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re both very lucky, you can be sickeningly in love together for the rest of your lives,” Eda broke the moment with a grin. “Are we ready or what?” 

“We got the rings?” Gus asked and King held up the two boxes in his clawed hands. “Do you have your vows?” he turned to Luz.

“Vows?” Luz repeated, blinking before she slaps her hands against her face. “...I forgot to write vows…,” she said quietly, staring wide-eyed into the air with horror, mouth hanging open and Eda starts to laugh uncontrollably, doubling over on the couch as Edric snorts, trying to choke back his laughter while Lilith sighs, shaking her head, fingers pressed to her temple. 

“Luz…,” Gus sighed, pressing his hands to his face.

“Mija…” her mother is shaking her head tiredly.

“It’s okay! I got this, I am a master of improv!” she insists. “I mean, it’s basically just saying things I love about Amity, I can do that in my sleep!” 

“She can, I’ve heard her yammering about her in her sleep.” King nodded, rolling his eyes.

“See?” Luz held her hands at the demon.

“I dunno if this is the best time to be practicing your improv, Luz,” Gus said, worried.

“Well we have to leave now, there’s no time to write any,” Lilith sighed. 

“Ride with me kid, you can jot down some thoughts on the way over,” Eda said, finally standing, and wiping mirthful tears out of her eyes.

“I don’t need to write anything down, trust me, I got this!” Luz insists, hands on her hips.

“It’s your wedding/ funeral.” Eda shrugs and holds out her hand, something crashes in the bowels of the house before her staff flies into her hand. “Let’s get this matrimony show on the road!” 

They pile out of the house into the front yard.

“Come on, Mami, you can ride with me,” Luz said as she hopped on her staff.

Camila nervously climbed on behind her and Luz grinned as she clung to her as they lifted off the ground.

Edric and Gus are already taking off on their own staves with Eda and Lilith behind them, Luz following along a little slower for her mother’s sake, who clings to her tightly.

“It's okay, Mami, I may never have learned to drive, but I am a master with a staff,” she promised. 

Camila squeezed her tighter. Luz just smiled to herself and kept flying, slow and even toward the cliffside where they were getting married. 

Amity and the rest of the girls were going to be at the school while Luz and the boys would go straight to the tree. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, the moon already rising across the sky, and it’s blue hue was apparent to all, though it yet had no light of its own as the sun’s bright orange rays drowned it out as it dropped below the horizon line, casting bright oranges and pinks across the sky. 

Luz smiled to herself as they approached, she could see the bright pink tree standing tall over the rest of the forest. When they touched down she grinned to herself, the tree was still in full bloom, even though its pink leaves and flowers were slowly falling from their branches with every stray gust of wind. Even better were the hundreds of little orbs of light floating in the air above them, lighting the area up with their gentle glow.

It was a simple set up, there was a long dark rug stretched from under the tree, back out into the forest toward the school, where a large curtain had been set up in the trees where Amity would appear later. The cliffs on the other side and several rows of white folding chairs on either side, 

A few people had already arrived and were sitting around talking, including Bump, several of the council members, and some of her and Amity’s friends and old allies from the various covens.

It was happening here in just a scant hour. They were getting married.

Luz swallowed, suddenly feeling a little stiff as she looked around at everything. Was her tie too tight? She suddenly found it hard to breathe and wondered for a moment if her PTSD was choosing this moment to make the worst timed appearance of all time, but there’s no quiet buzzing under her skin or whispering in the back of her mind, it’s blissfully quiet, though she suddenly feels an anxiousness settle in the pit of her stomach. It feels different than the kind that usually accompanies one of those days.

She fidgeted with her sleeves, foot-tapping anxiously on the ground, drawing both her mothers’ gaze. 

“Mija?” Camila looks at her, concerned.

“You okay, Kid?” Eda tilts her head.

“YEaH…” her voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat. “Yeah, I just…” She glanced around, unsure.

“Oh,” Eda smirked, seeming to catch on. “Finally getting cold feet?” she asked knowingly.

“What? No! I just… I dunno, I just feel so nervous all of a sudden.” she frowned. 

“That’s perfectly normal, Luz.” Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “This is a big step in your relationship with Amity, a lifelong commitment, It's natural to be nervous," she soothed.

"Yeah, you still wanna marry her right?" Eda slapped her hand atop Luz's other shoulder.

"Of course I do!" Luz nodded. "I guess it's just… it never felt like this day was ever actually going to get here… now it is and It's like I just did a milk shot. My stomach is all squirmy." She placed her hands over her stomach, frowning.

"I felt the same way before I married your Papi," Camila admitted and that made Luz's racing nerves screech to a grinding halt.

The most she knew about her dad was that he had died before she was born, her mother had never wanted to talk about it when she was a kid, always telling her that they would talk about it when she was older, but then she'd vanished for the last six years. It had never really bothered her, she'd just gotten used to functioning as though she didn't have a dad, since she actually never had, and she had being the school weirdo to contend with most of her first fourteen years.

"Huh?" Is all she can get her mouth to say as she looks at her mother.

Camila's smile is soft and sad. It had been over twenty years, but she still found it hard to talk about, she'd even gone as far as getting rid of all the photos, they had just been too painful to look at at the time and pictures of their daughter had taken up the spaces left empty on the walls shortly after.

Till Luz had vanished, then they too had been packed away, but she had gotten her baby back and more in the form of her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"We'll talk about it soon, I promise, Luz, but for now, trust me, this is normal and once you see Amity all those nerves will go away.” Camila smiled at her daughter.

“Yeah,” Eda threw in. “I’ve been watching you two be grossly in love for six years, you two are sickeningly perfect for each other.” She grinned, squeezing Luz’s shoulder.

Luz took a deep breath and tried to quell the flipping in her stomach.

“Right, I know… I should go... talk to some of the guests…,” she mumbled before walking over to the coven heads who were seated already. 

“Hmm, we should keep an eye on her…” Eda set a fist on her hip and Camila nodded as they watched Luz chat with the group of witches. 

~ ~ 

Amity took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from her dress, her fingers brushing the brooch Luz had given her, pinned to the left of her chest, she never took it off. Just next to it, beneath the top of her dress was the power amulet Lilith had given her for her fifteenth birthday, she was never without that either, it had saved her life a few times during her many battles, and powered the final spell of the war.

_Another pillar crashed to the floor, in the wake of Amity’s flaming abomination, set ablaze by Luz’s glyphs shoved inside of it and raising a cloud of dust and debris that stung her eyes as the two teenagers dived behind another pillar to catch their breath while the creature distracted the weakened Emperor._

_The castle was shaking and trembling as witches fired off spell after spell in every hall and corridor in the place. Rebels and loyalists fighting bitterly everywhere, dust fell from the ceiling with the force of the magics that battered the walls and ceilings from every direction. Even the floor beneath their feet is a mass of broken and loose stone from the force of the attacks being flung about the room._

_Amity hissed, looking down at her leg, blood was dripping down her calf and into her boot, but she didn’t have time for that, she could tend her injuries when Belos was dead._

_“I’m nearly at my limit…,” Luz panted quietly, knees shaking and Amity sucked in a sharp breath at that._

_Once, Luz had claimed that her glyphs didn’t suck up energy or make her tired the way Amity’s own spellcasting did. One thing the war had taught them was that that was horribly untrue. Luz had just never needed to expend that much energy on the small glyphs she usually used in day to day life to notice the drain. Hours or even days of endless fighting had proved that her form of magic did suck up her energy, till she could barely lift her head, an alarming thing they had discovered after the first few battles of the war. After that, Luz had to learn to better monitor and sparse out her magic, though it certainly made her a much shrewder and acute fighter._

_Amity grit her teeth, she’s exhausted too. It had been a blow for blow firefight just to get them to this point, then just to weaken him enough that he could no longer meld into the floors and walls. She cursed under her breath, she knows she can’t do this alone, and the others are all fighting elsewhere, their next attack is going to be their last and they need to make it count, or every spilled drop of blood and snuffed out life will have been for nothing._

_An explosion sends bits of singed abomination goo across the room, beyond its ability to reform. Their time is nearly up._

_Her mind is a whirling mass of thoughts._

_“Come out, children.” Belos’ low voice echoed in the cavernous room, but she can tell it’s strained. They’re not the only ones injured. Amity squeezed Luz’s arm, drawing exhausted brown eyes to her, allowing her to see the long cut, seeping blood on her cheek._

_“I need you to hold on just a little longer, love. I have a plan.” Amity’s voice is a tight whisper in Luz’s ear and her white-knuckled grip on her staff tightens further as she jerks a nod._

_“Tell me what you want me to do.”_

_Stone cracks behind the pillar and Belos turns to it, eyes blazing beneath his mask._

_He rounds the pillar, staff raised above his head but an abomination lunges around him, covering him in its gelatinous body, and before he can move it glows blue and ice erupts across its gooey flesh, freezing solid around him; trapped._

_The crackling of a portal, makes him turn his head as far as he can to see the two teenagers appear behind him._

_Amity stood behind a trembling Luz as she held a fire glyph in front of her. Between the ice glyphs and the portal, Amity’s left arm wrapped tightly around her waist is all that keeps her standing, and sheer willpower is all that stands between Amity and passing out._

_Amity reached around, power amulet in hand, and grabbed Luz’s trembling hand gripping the glyph card, the stone amulet pressed between their skin is warm, alive with magic she’s been storing for months and she wills the stored power free._

_They were both enveloped in the bright magenta glow and then the glyph blazed to life and fire erupted like a volcano from it, the sweltering heat licks at their skin, and the thunderous sound of the roaring blaze pounds in their ears._

_Their eyes slammed shut against the blinding, white-hot light. It seemed to drag on and on, before finally, the amulet’s power is expended and the flames faded to flickering embers, leaving them in the dimly lit room, blinking away the spots in their vision._

_Luz panted, slipping to her knees, and Amity drops behind her, head on her shoulder and arms limp. They poured everything they had left into that one spell._

_When her vision finally cleared, Amity, with great effort, lifted her head to find that where the Emperor had once stood is nothing more than a large, smeared, black stain against the singed stone wall. A pile of ash is all that remains, along with a half-melted, broken staff._

_She waits, holding her breath, eyes flickering around the room, as if waiting for him to pop out of the shadows and finish them both, it would be easy, they’re boneless and have nothing left to give, but the longer they sit there on their knees, Luz’s ragged panting the only sound in the room, nothing happens. Her grip on Luz tightens and tears prick at the corner of her eyes._

_“He’s ...dead…” her choked voice is foreign to her own ears, but it makes Luz lift her head and she looks at the smeared pile of ash that is all that remains of the once tyrant Emperor of The Boiling Isles._

_“It's over…” her voice is barely a whisper and she’s so tired. She relaxes and her consciousness slips away, body slumping to the floor._

_“Luz?… Luz!” Amity leans down, pressing a pointed ear to Luz’s back, and relaxes when she hears the steady rhythm beating inside her chest. It takes the last dregs of her strength to pull Luz’s limp body up so her head lays against her chest._

_They stay there until the rest of the rebellion bursts into the throne room and finds them, both unconscious on the floor together._

She shook her head, casting away those thoughts, and drags her finger away from the amulet. She hasn’t had to use it since, but its presence is comforting. She knows the devastating power she can unleash with it. 

A knock on the empty classroom door makes her jerk.

“Come in.” She glanced over her shoulder as her sister poked her head in the door and smiled as she looked at her sister in her dress, auburn hair done in perfect, bouncy curls, and her makeup done immaculately, if Emira did say so herself, she had done it after all. 

“Hey sis, we got like, thirty minutes, you bout ready?”

Amity nodded, still fiddling with her clothes as Emira stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Still nervous?” she smiled gently as she stood behind her and Amity looked at her in the reflection of the mirror.

“Actually, no. I was this morning, I thought I was going to throw up after breakfast but now I’m just… excited.” She smiled and Emira grinned at her and flicked a few of her curls with her finger.

“You should be, Ed was just here, apparently our new little sis looks sharp enough to cut. Said you better hold tight to your heart when you see her,” Emira laughed and Amity’s smile turned into a toothy grin. Luz was pretty content most of the time to just throw on something clean under her cloak, but Amity was intimately aware of her ability to turn the knob all the way to the max on her appearance when she wanted. More than once she had left Amity near speechless on special occasions, and as far as special occasions went, she couldn’t think of one Luz would put more effort into than their wedding. 

“I’ll do my best,” Amity chuckled. 

“Alright, we’ll be waiting out front when you’re ready.” She threw over her shoulder as she turned to go. Amity nodded and the door closed. She took another breath and picked up the bouquet of blood-blossoms sitting on one of the desks and smiled at them, running her fingers over the petals The flowers always made her think of Luz, being the same kind she had once put on her locker.

She’d been the first one to ever gift flowers to her. 

Actually, Luz had been her first… well, everything. Crush, kiss, girlfriend, love.

She won’t say first wife, because that implied that she might have a second someday and Amity has no plans to ever let that happen, and maybe it’s naive, but she’s sure that she’s going to be with the human all the rest of her life.

They’ve known lots of other couples over the years and it always astounded both of them how some other couples could argue about things that could so easily be fixed if they just talked about it. Sure, they fight sometimes, but never for long and never anything like the screaming matches they’ve witnessed other couples have. Ugly, knock-down drag outs that leave someone in tears. The only times they’ve left the other in angry tears have been because the other did something dangerously stupid.

Usually, it was Amity, but after the battle at the knee, it had been Luz, who had screamed at her for fifteen minutes while sobbing. Maybe it wasn’t the smart thing to do, too so carelessly throw her life around, but she meant it and means it still. She would always put her life on the line for her and that argument was quickly ended by Amity telling her that she damn well would have done the same thing and she knew it, and her life was worth no more or less then Luz’s 

That stopped the screaming, but it didn’t stop the tears, it took a while for those to stop. 

It’s strange when she thinks about it, loving someone so wholly and fiercely that the threat of her own death seems like such a trivial thing in the face of losing her, that someone can make her feel so totally fearless in one moment and then terrified to breathe the next. 

Amity huffs, smiling to herself. It sounds so sappy, like something straight out of the pair’s favorite book series, but she and Luz have a powerful bond, forged first out of love and affection, then the complete and total trust that could only come from being tempered with blood and the fires of war. 

If Luz told her to jump off a cliff Amity knows she would do it because she trusts Luz above all else; she always had a plan.

Amity rolled her eyes at herself. She’s such a sap, not that Luz is any better, which makes her feel a little better.

Their friends are right.

They are gross.

There’s a knock on the door and Amity straightened.

“I’m coming, Em!”

The door opened but her sister didn’t say anything. Amity turned and stopped.

“Dad…,” she breathes as she stared back at her father, standing in the doorway.

Alador Blight smiled at her.

“May I come in?” he asked her.

“Of course!” she nods and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

She can only stare at him as he crossed the room to stand in front of her, gold eyes aglow in the last bits of light coming in the classroom window, the sun has set, but a faint orange glow still rests on the horizon, slowly being overtaken by the blue glow of the bright, full, blue moon that is rising overhead. 

“You look breath-taking, Amity.” 

“Thank you, I’m glad you came.” she smiled at him, and she is. For all their disconnects over the years and her hurt feelings at his absence as a child, she can’t stop loving the man in front of her, and because she knows her dad loves her, he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t.

Alador’s smile fades at that.

“I apologize for not being able to send Thrasus to you sooner, I have been rather preoccupied with your mother.” Nothing about that surprised Amity, but his next words did. “Getting her to agree to unbind our eternal oath has been a tiresome affair.” His brows furrowed between his eyes, frown deepening. 

“What?!” Amity blinks wildly at that, her eyes dart to her father’s left hand, and sees that he no longer wore the gold band that had sat on his finger since before she could remember. 

Alador folded his hands behind his back and looked pensive.

“I loved your mother dearly once, but I have realized in recent years that I let that blind me to certain things that I should have seen, especially things concerning you and your siblings.” He looked so tired right now, the lines in his face are deep rivers around her mouth and beneath his eyes. “When you left Blight manor to live with Luz they suddenly became clear, and after questioning Edric and Emira, I’m ashamed to admit that I let so much get by me that should not have, and for that, I am truly sorry, Amity.” 

Amity chewed her bottom lip. She wants to say it’s fine, but it isn’t and they both know it. Luz told her once that it was okay to not be okay, and she was right.

“Thank you.” Is what she settles on and Alador nods. 

“I've spent the last three years trying to understand and find that woman I once know, but after you came to the Manor and told us about the wedding, I realized that she does not exist anymore.” He turned his head away and Amity can see the sorrow on his face. She reached out and took his hand, drawing his gaze back to her.

“It’s over between the two of you?” she questions and he nods.

“I’m sorry,” and she means that. She’s sorry her father is hurt. 

“To be completely honest with you, I don’t think the woman I knew ever existed, I chose not to see. I’ve always known that your mother did not care for me the same way I cared for her, but I hoped it was more than I thought. I could have spared myself twenty-five years of wasted time had I been willing to accept that when I was young, I did not, but despite that, I can’t find it in myself to regret all that time.”

“How can you not regret wasting half your life on someone you know didn’t love you back?” Amity can’t understand that at all. 

Alador only chuckled at that as he looked at her, gold eyes the same shade as her own staring back at her. He turned his hand over to hold hers, dwarfed in his much larger one as he held her hand between both of his. 

“Because what I got was worth much more.” 

Amity fully anticipated she would cry today, expected it, but not before the wedding even started. 

Alador tuts and pulls the kerchief from his breast pocket and dabs at her wet eyes.

“There is no time for that, Amity. If you’re going to cry, then save those tears for Luz.” 

She laughs, despite herself and nods, willing back the water. 

“I’m glad to know that you won’t face a similar problem in the future”

“How can you know that?” she asked, she knows it’s true, she does, if there is one thing in life she doesn’t doubt, it’s Luz.

“I’ve seen the way that woman looks at you enough times to know that she cares for you just as dearly as you do for her,” Is her dad’s simple answer. “I’m sure you’ll be quite preoccupied after the ceremony, so I came to tell you that I’m proud of you, Amity, you’ve proven yourself to be so much stronger than I could have ever hoped.” 

Amity just smiles and Alador pulled his pocket watch from his pocket and popped open the face.

“I believe it’s time for you to go, my dear.” He smiled and Amity nodded. He turned and started for the door.

“Dad…,” Amity called and he stopped, turning to look at her over his shoulder. She hesitates for a moment but carries on. “Would you walk me down the aisle?” 

His eyes widened at that and he turned to face her completely. 

He looks like he wants to question her, she can see the jump in his jaw, through his mouth never opens to voice any of them.

“Yes,” he finally said and Amity smiled, and walked up to him, slipping her arm through his.

“Then we better go.” 

He nods, and they leave the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Luz adjusted her tie for the fourth time in as many minutes. She is so. Fucking. Nervous. 

They’re due to start in a matter of ten minutes and she’d taken her place beneath the tree with Lilith, who is looking over a small paper with notes on it when she glanced up at Luz’s constant fidgeting.

“Are you alright, Luz?” she questioned her quietly.

“I don’t know... I’m just… really nervous,” she said, playing with her fingers.

“That’s understandable,” The eldest Clawthorne nodded. “It is a big change, even if you two have already been living together for three years now, but there’s no reason to be nervous, Amity would be pleased if you showed up in your pajamas,” Lilith chuckled to herself but Luz still looks like she wanted to throw up.

Lilith hummed thoughtfully, the girl needed a distraction before she blew her lunch onto the floor, and considering who she’s marrying, Lilith decides to share something with Luz that even Eda doesn’t know. 

“Luz, did you know I was in love once,” she finally said and Luz whipped to look at her, eyes blown wide.

“What, you!?” She blinked and Lilith huffed a laugh under her breath, cocking a brow at her. “I mean, you’re great and all!… I just never expected that… but, oh wow… backstory; tell me!” she grinned and Lilith rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, before I joined the emperor’s coven, there was a boy, but… after I was accepted, I was so consumed with guilt about what I did to Edalyn I threw everything I had into rising in the coven’s ranks so I could find her cure that I inevitably ended up letting that relationship wither on the vine and he moved onto someone else.” she frowned, eyes distant. “Just one of the many things I regret.” 

“Oh, wow. I’m sorry, Lily.” Luz frowned.

“It was my own fault, everything that has plagued my life has been a mess of my own creation. I regret many things, but nothing will change them now, I simply must live with them.” Lilith gave a small shrug. “That’s one thing I can never make up for now.” 

“Anyone I know?” she asked and then watched, fascinated as Lilith’s face flushed a little. 

“Yes, actually… you’re rather familiar with this man.” she glanced away and now Luz was intrigued.

“Who?”

“Your soon to be father-in-law.” 

Luz choked on her own spit at that.

“Alador Blight!?” she cried and the guests look at her curiously before going back to talking amongst themselves. Lilith is red-faced. “You used to date Alador?” Luz doesn’t know what else to say to that.

“Yes,” Lilith nodded and Luz suddenly remembered something. 

“Is that who you went to the fall shower with way back when?” She knows she hit it square on the head when Lilith darkened further.

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” The older witch mumbled and Luz chuckled. She and Amity had gone to watch the fall shower again just two weeks ago and this triggered the memory.

“Wow… plot twist, I never saw that coming…” 

Lilith just hummed. Luz pressed a hand to her chin, thinking. 

“He really took a downgrade didn’t he…?” she asked thoughtfully, which made Lilith blink before laughing.

“I won’t speak ill of Odalia, despite my less than pleasant feelings about her, though, that has much more to do with Amity than Alador.” 

“I will, she’s a bitch,” Luz scowled and Lilith snorted.

Luz suddenly has so many questions, was that why Lilith had taken Amity on as her pupil as a kid? Or was it just because Amity was powerful and had nothing to do with any previous romantic feelings for her dad?

She doesn’t have time to ask them though, it seems Lilith’s ploy to distract her worked because Willow is peeking out from behind the curtain and giving them a thumbs up. The moon is overhead now; it’s time.

“Ready?” Lilith smiled.

“No!” Luz hissed, and her palms are starting to sweat. She is so not ready by any stretch of the imagination! 

A lilting piano starts to play, It’s nothing like the classic wedding march she is familiar with, but it’s pretty, though the soothing melody does absolutely nothing for her jangling nerves. She glanced at her moms in the front row behind her and Camila smiled while Eda gave her a fanged grin and a thumbs up and mouthed ‘You got this’. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants, hopefully, that won’t stain... 

She straightened and took a deep breath, ready or not, here she went.

The curtains pulled aside and Gus and Willow appeared, linked arm in arm, they smiled brightly as they made their way down the aisle, followed a few moments later by Viney and Emira, and in the back of her mind, Luz knows that it’s their wedding she’ll be attending next. Viney had already confided in her three months ago that she’d bought a ring, but she wanted to wait a little while after their wedding to propose, the last thing she wanted to do was upstage the two of them, which Luz appreciated.

She snorted, nerves abated a bit when Edric and King came walking down the aisle, King was adorable in his little blue vest.

“Are you ready?” Gus whispered in her ear as he came to stand at her side.

She made a distressed sound in the back of her throat and across from her, Willow smiled as he quickly patted her shoulder.

The music changed and the guests turned to look while Luz swallowed thickly. Then Amity appeared, arm wrapped through Alador’s.

Luz sucked in a sharp breath, stunned speechless.

She doesn’t think anyone in any realm has ever looked as beautiful as Amity does right now, and no one ever could. Her mouth is bone dry, but her mother was right, she’s not nervous anymore, her entire body is tingling as her gaze locked with Amity’s, whose smiling that little smile Luz knew so well.

Her mother was right about the dress too. 

The whole situation smacked her like a raging slitherbeast and she’s trying to blink away the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. How did she get this lucky? She has no concrete answer but is happy she did all the same.

Amity doesn’t know how she keeps moving down the aisle, because once her eyes land on Luz they feel like jelly. Her brother hadn’t been kidding and she should have been more prepared, though she doesn’t think she could have ever been prepared for this.

Luz has always cut a sharp, immaculate profile when she actually gave an effort, but their’s something almost ethereal about her as she is now, the white of her suit almost glows beneath the soft light of the blue moon and the light spells that float in the air around them. Her heart is beating hard against her ribs, but it’s not nerves that make it skip a beat. It’s the staggering wave of amazement and affection she feels for Luz, who she can tell now that she’s close enough to see, is doing her damnedest to hold back her tears. She recognized that scrunched up, rapidly blinking expression anywhere. It makes her own eyes sting.

Finally, she’s standing close enough to touch and her father smiled at her as Luz held out her hand and Amity gently pulled her arm from his to slip her hand into Luz’s. Alador nodded to Luz before slipping himself into his seat in the front row across from Camila and Eda.

“Hey.” Luz’s voice is barely a whisper that only Amity can hear.

“Hey, yourself.” she smiled back, voice just as low. 

They don’t even hear Lilith as she began to speak to the crowd about why they’re all here and all the ceremonial spiel that is the norm at a wedding on the Boiling Isles. 

Amity’s hand is warm in hers and Luz squeezed it gently, running her thumb over her knuckles. She’s still in awe, unable to take her eyes off Amity and how beautiful she is in that dress, under the blue moon’s light

She’s absolutely bewitching and Luz would gladly live under her spell for the rest of her life.

Amity is just as spellbound as Luz, watching the pink glow that the light spells are refracting from the grom tree bounce off Luz’s dark eyes, making them look alive as a gentle breeze rustles the tree’s blush-colored leaves. The shadows cast by the lights cut sharp lines across her jaw and neck that make Amity want to reach out and run her fingertips along them.

“....and they will now speak these promises to each other,” Lilith read loudly, jerking the two of them out of their love induced haze. How long had they been zoned out, staring at each other? Judging from the subtle smirk on Lilith’s face, a while. 

“Amity, you may now say your vows,” Lilith said and she nodded, letting go of Luz’s right hand and pulling a small slip of paper from her pocket taking a deep breath, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her, but the only important ones were staring straight at her, smiling, no pressure in those warm brown eyes she adored. 

"I've been advised to keep this short," she smiled and she swears she hears Emira snort behind her. "So here it is. Luz, I never thought I could be as incredibly happy as I am when I’m with you, that such a thing was even possible, but here we are, and I can hardly believe it’s real sometimes. Till I met you, I was playing at being someone I didn’t even want to be but was too scared to stop and be myself, but having you at my side made me brave enough to face that fear, made it feel like I could and should be myself.” Her thumb rubbed across Luz’s knuckles and Luz squeezed back, smiling encouragingly at her. “Even now,” she whispered so only Luz could hear her, and that bright grin she adored flashed at her. “I know that who I am now is thanks to you in many ways, you always make me want to try harder, to be better. It hasn’t always been easy, life has thrown a lot at us over the years, but with you, I know that I can make it through. No matter how hard it gets, I’ll never stop trying, because I can’t think of anything that could ever be more worth the effort than being with you for the rest of my life,” she finished, slipping the paper back into her pocket and taking up Luz’s other hand again. She can hear her sister and Willow sniffling behind her, while Viney did her best to hold it in. Gus is already crying and making whimpering noises while Edric bit his lip, doing his best to keep it together. King is biting his tongue to hold back his cries.

In the front row, Camila is quietly sniffling into a tissue and Eda crosses her arms, definitely blinking her eyes against the tears trying to well up in her mismatched eyes while Alador is filled with a deep appreciation for his future daughter-in-law, even as a bitter sorrow wells up in his chest because he knows just why Amity was afraid of being herself. 

Luz knows that there are tears sliding down her cheeks, but she can’t stop it. It should be illegal for Amity to look at her like that and say those things that make her face flush and feel like a hot pile of goo, even as they simultaneously cradle her heart in a blanket of warmth. 

Lilith is doing about the same as the rest of the wedding party it seems, and clears her throat, pulling herself together before turning to Luz.

“Luz, you may now say your vows,” she said.

“Don’t mess this up, Kid,” Eda murmured quietly to herself and Camila can only nod in agreement. Gus and Edric hoping for the same thing, especially after Amity’s had been so perfect.

Luz squeezed both of Amity’s hands and cleared her throat, willing away the lump lodged there.

"I'll be honest with you, with everything that’s been going on, I totally, completely forgot to write my vows," she admits sheepishly, and there's a murmur from the guests, but Amity only rolled her eyes, smirking, which makes Luz relax at the response, and behind her, Viney hissed a quiet 'Ha' to Emira, but she can examine that later. "But I don't need to, I can think of reasons why I love you in my sleep." She grinned right back at Amity, whose hands squeezed hers as she smiled down at her softly and Luz’s stomach bubbled up with so much love and affection that it made her tingle all over. "I never could have imagined when I stumbled through a portal chasing an owl that stole my book that I would end up standing here, with you, but I’m beyond glad that Owlbert is a tiny trash thief, and I did.” she grinned. Eda chuckled to herself. “Amity, I've never known anyone as incredibly kind and amazing as you, and I consider myself to be the luckiest person on The Boiling Isles for getting to have met you, and now because I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you watching my back for the last six years I probably would have drowned or set myself on fire by now.” She admitted, and there's an agreeing chuckle from the guests and their friends standing next to them. Amity just grinned wetly and knowingly at her, there have been a few incidents over the years that even their closest friends aren't privy to, disaster averted only because Amity is always at her side. 

“But I know I can always count on you to be there for me, and I promise that no matter what, I’ll always be there for you too, because there is no one, in any realm that I could ever love more than you, Amity, and I want to spend every minute from here till the end; proving it to you.” Her voice is low by the end and even if Amity hadn’t been teary before, she was now and she’s going to ruin her makeup if she can’t pull herself together! The wedding party isn’t doing much better, barely holding it together themselves. Gus is looking at them starry-eyed, lip trembling and Edric is right there with him. Willow is sniffled quietly into her flowers while Emira rapidly blinked away her tears, Viney much the same. 

Eda held Camila as she wept into her shoulder, biting her lips to hold back her own flood of tears.

Alador clenched his hands into the fabric of his dress pants, jaw tight. 

“The rings?” Lilith’s voice is thick, but level, with herculean effort, as she looked down at King, who is sniffling and whimpering, on the verge of sobs as he steps forward and holds up the pillow with their rings sitting on it. Luz and Amity picked up the other’s ring.

Lilith held up a glyph and a glowing blue ring appeared and they broke contact just long enough for Luz to slip Amity’s ring on her finger and for Amity to do the same before they reached through the ring and clasped hands again, fingers laced together,

“Do you, Amity Blight, swear on an eternal oath to love, protect and be ever devoted to Luz Noceda for as long as you both live?

“I swear,” Amity said, voice quivering as she squeezed Luz’s fingers laced between hers. 

“Do you, Luz Noceda, swear on an eternal oath to love, protect and be ever devoted to Amity Blight for as long as you both live.

“I swear.” Luz smiled even as her eyes shined with still falling tears. 

“The oath is sealed,” Their hands glowed before the ring faded away. “you may now…” 

They didn’t need to wait for Lilith to tell them.

Amity flung her arms around Luz’s neck as Luz grabbed her around the waist sealing the oath with a kiss as the guests erupted into loud, raucous cheers and laughter. It’s a much longer kiss than it needs to be, but no one is going to stop them. 

They finally pulled back, grinning stupidly at each other before Luz pulled back just enough to bend down and sweep an arm beneath Amity’s knees. 

She squealed as Luz scooped her up into her arms and took off running down the aisle to whoops and cheers as they passed.

“Luz!” Amity laughed, clinging to her neck as she ran into the woods, both of their laughter echoing off the trees as the blue glow of the moon lit their way.

“To the party!” Eda declared with a grin over the crowd, standing and pointing in the direction of Hexside.

The wedding party cheered as they took off running after the newlyweds, followed by the guests. 

The courtyard of the school was filled with tables of people walking about and chatting as the wedding party all walked toward the school to take photos.

Luz couldn’t stop grinning, nor Amity, as they stood inside, waiting for their friends to catch up after Luz had finally set her back on her feet, still clutching each other tightly, foreheads pressed together. They couldn’t wipe away their bright grins even if they wanted to. 

Amity’s eyes roved over her face as she wiped at any remaining tears on Luz’s cheeks.

“Eres tan hermosa,” Amity mumbled making Luz’s face darken even as she grinned.

“I should be saying that to you!” Luz pulled back till they were linked only by their hands and openly stared at her wife in awe. “You look… I don’t know any words in any language to do you justice, mi amor.” Luz smiled, squeezing her hands.

Amity squeezed back before pulling her back in close and captured her lips in another kiss.

"Titan, I love you so much," she mumbled against her lips, a few tears had managed to slip past against her will.

"Just as much as I love you," Luz smiled at her reaching up to wipe them away before they can do much damage to Amity's makeup. Her chest feels fit to burst with the rampant affection she feels, especially as Amity leaned into the touch on her cheek

As she stared back at Luz, she's struck hard by the sudden urge to just take her by the hand and drag her away, somewhere they can just be alone, screw the after-party. Willow would kill her, not to mention the rest of their friends and both of Luz's mothers’. Her siblings and Viney would just be amused as all get out.

"Do you think people would notice if we left?" she asked anyway, looking down at her.

Luz blinked at her, eyes blown wide and mouth hanging open before she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Yes, Amity, I think it's safe to say they would definitely notice." The tone isn't even playing at scolding and Luz is smiling at her, eyes dancing with unspoken mirth and warm, overwhelming affection. That only makes the urge to take her and run that much stronger.

"We could still go…" 

Luz is grinning so widely at her it almost looks like it hurts. She just cupped Amity's cheeks in her hands and pressed another long kiss to her mouth. Amity lets her eyes droop closed, and clings to Luz.

_Her wife._

She hummed against Luz, threading her fingers gently through her hair. She smells wonderful, not her normal warm, woodsy smell, but some kind of perfume.

Luz finally released her but is still grinning, thumbs running gently over her cheeks.

"We can't leave, Amor," she said and Amity huffed quietly, making her chuckle. "Soon enough, it'll just be you and me," she promised, and Amity hummed in agreement, kissing her again.

"What, are you making out in here already?" Edric's laughing voice broke them out of their own world as their friends finally arrived.

“Not yet.” Luz grinned cheekily at him and Amity slapped her shoulder. Nothing was going to ruin her mood tonight, absolutely nothing! 

The rest of the wedding party piled into the building along with the photographer. A tall, bug-eyed demon with long curving horns and a large camera stood in front of them.

“Say, ‘scream’!” 

They crowded together and took photos. Eda, Camila, and Lilith joining them for several, including a few shots of Luz with each of her moms and both of them together, before dragging Lilith and King into the photo with her and Amity, the whole Owl House one last time. Minus Hooty, who was bitterly disappointed that he couldn’t come, but hey; house.

Luz glanced around as Amity took photos with the bridesmaids and her siblings and noticed someone missing from the photo party. She grabbed Gus and whispered in his ear. He grinned at her and nodded before quietly shooting out of the building as the photos carried on. He entered again a few minutes later with a bright grin and another witch. 

“I think that’s all the photos…” Amity looked at them and let the rest of the wedding party finally move back out into the courtyard to wait for them.

“Not yet!” Luz piped up as she moved toward her, Alador, trailing behind her. “We gotta get a couple with you and your dad!” She grinned at her and Amity blinked, surprised. Alador himself didn’t look so sure but she smiled and nodded.

“Of course we do.” 

Her father seemed to perk and Luz stepped out of the way to allow the older auburn-haired witch to stand at her wife’s side.

Luz cocked her head as she watched the two smile. It was the first time she’d ever seen the two together since they were teenagers when Amity still had mint green hair, now as they stood side by side, both with that shiny, red/brown, auburn hair and the same bright, golden eyes and tall stature, Luz couldn’t help but smile. It was obvious where Amity got all her genes from; thank goodness it wasn’t Odalia. 

The photographer snapped a few photos before Amity turned to look at her.

“Get over here,” she called and Luz blinked, pointing to herself. “Yes, you,” Amity laughed to herself as Luz trotted over and Amity wrapped an arm around her waist and Alador laid a hand on both of their shoulders. She could feel the soft squeezing of his hand, it wasn’t threatening, or a warning, but thankful, and Luz grinned all the brighter as the photos were snapped. Alador smiled at them and moved away, walking out the doors with the photographer and leaving them alone.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you…,” Amity can’t help but mumble once they’re alone, looking at her from beneath her dark lashes.

“Probably worry a lot less.” Luz shrugged, making her chuckle.

“Maybe,” she agreed. “Things would certainly be duller though,” she smirked and Luz grinned right back. “I saw your free falling stunt today, Eda sent a video.” 

“That traitor!” Luz hissed, making Amity snort. “I was completely in control, I swear!” 

“Hey, hey, relax, I know. I know that you can take care of yourself,” she assured gently and Luz relaxed. “I’m still going to worry about you though, that’s my job.” 

“Worrying about each other is both our jobs,” she refuted, and then they heard Gus on the mic outside.

“Ladies, gentlemen, demons, and others, thank you for coming tonight!” Cheers and applause answered him.

“Oh, that’s our cue! Are you ready, mi amor?” Luz smiled, holding out her arm, which Amity looped her own through, smiling back.

“Always.” 

“Please welcome, for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Luz and Amity Noceda!” Gus called and they walked out of the school’s double doors to the whoops and cheers of their friends and family. They smiled and waved as they walked down the stairs to take their seats next to their friends at the head table as dinner was served. 

Dinner was just as dinner at the owl house, loud, cheery, and fun. Even at the more serious tables, like where the coven heads were seated, were still far from quiet. Though there were fewer fights over, or with food then there usually was at the owl house, mostly because Camila sat between the two Clawthorne sisters at the table near theirs. 

Edric was eyeing the beautiful, three-tiered cake with the smooth white icing and purple and pink accents with drool dripping down the corner of his mouth while Emira reluctantly paid a smirking Viney.

“I can’t believe you didn’t write any vows and your wife wrote a book!” Emira scowled at Luz.

“It’s been really busy! I forgot!” Luz defended, gesturing with her fork. Amity giggled and laid a hand over Luz’s on the table.

“It’s alright, Luz, I thought they were perfect.” She smiled at her and Luz grinned before her face turned thoughtful. 

“Knowing you, you must have actually written a book too…,” she hummed and Amity flushed. 

Willow grinned and twirled a finger and a stack of bound papers fell from the spell circle, which she handed to Luz, despite Amity’s protests.

“No, give me that!” she grabbed for it but Luz held it just beyond her reach as she flipped through it.

“Ay dios mio! You weren’t kidding… now I feel bad!” she turned, frowning, to Amity, who took the opportunity to pluck the pages from Luz’s hand.

“Don’t, I didn’t use them anyway, querida.” She spelled the pages away. 

“But you spent all that time writing them…” Luz’s brows furrowed.

“It’s fine, Luz,” Amity assured her but Luz wasn’t having it. 

“I’m going to write something just as good for you later,” she promised and Amity can’t help but smile at her.

“Alright.” she nodded, she knows that once luz has made up her mind it takes a miracle to change it.

When dinner is all but done Gus has taken up the mic again.

“Will the happy couple please come to the dance floor for their first dance?” 

Luz perks up at that and stands, offering her hand to Amity.

“Shall we, Mrs. Noceda?” She smiled at her and Amity slipped her hand in hers.

“Please, Mrs. Noceda.” She smiled back and let Luz lead her onto the dance floor. Their friends can only roll their eyes at the two, even as they smile.

The Moon is hovering directly overhead now and everything glows with its sapphire light as they stand hand in hand in the middle of the floor. The song that begins to play is one they have danced to many times, but the first time was under very similar circumstances in Blight manor under the same blue light.

Everyone’s eyes are on them, but they only have eyes for each other, as has always been the case.

The move in slow, graceful steps. Fighting or dancing the two have always been in perfect sync and they don’t even need to think about their movements, they don’t need to speak either, they simply enjoy this quiet moment, even if they are in the spotlight.

When the lilting slow song finally ends, much too soon for either, Luz grins at her. They still have something planned that only Gus and the DJ are aware of.

“Are you ready?” Luz is vibrating with energy.

“We haven’t been practicing this for three months for me not to be ready.” Amity grinned back as Luz stepped back and pulled off her jacket, tossing it to Gus who looks much too excited. Amity spun a finger and her dress glowed as the hem shrank up to her knees, freeing her legs. 

“What are they doing?” Lilith cocked her head.

“Dunno, but knowing them, it’s gonna be good, whatever it is,” Eda smirked. 

Sitting in Luz’s breast pocket is a bright red flower, she pulled it out and clenched the stem between her teeth before she wrapped an arm around Amity’s waist and held one of her hands in hers, arms stretched straight out as Amity set her other on Luz’s shoulder even as she’s laughing quietly to herself at Luz. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she mumbled, grinning. Luz just wagged her eyebrows in response, making Amity giggle all the harder. She’s too happy to care one bit about Luz’s added ‘personal touch’ to what they’re about to do.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on, what’s with the flower?” Emira looked at Willow who shook her head, just as confused as the rest of them. 

“Amity didn’t say anything to me, looks like Gus is in on it though.” 

The two are standing, pressed so closely together that no light can be seen between them. 

Luz glanced at Gus and nodded. The nineteen-year-old signaled the DJ and then music again filled the night air. 

The assembled witches looked around at the brand new sounds.

Camila blinked at the familiar music that is starting to grow louder and faster

“Tango?” she questioned too herself.

Then the two take off to the quick rhythm of the accordion and drums, spinning across the dance floor in sharp, controlled measure, hardly ever far from the other and taking such fast steps around the other that it’s amazing they don’t trip on each other. 

Luz twirled them around, both grinning as they follow the whine of a violin across the dancefloor, the fast clicking of their shoes on the hardwood adding an extra beat to the music. 

Gripping her hand, Luz flung amity away in a tight spin, making her dress billow up around her knees as their laced fingers pulled her to a stop, arms outstretched. Whistles and shouts erupted from the guests and Luz tugged her back into her arms. Their hands adjust and then Amity is the one leading them across the floor in tight spins and quicker steps.

“Wow…,” Viney mumbled as she watched the two. Especially when they flip around again and Luz takes back the lead, jerking them to a sudden stop, Amity’s knee wrapped around her hip, and Luz’s hand pressed to the small of her back, they can feel each other breathe they’re so close.

“This feels wrong to watch…” Edric covered his face with a hand but is peeking between his fingers. There is certainly a charged feeling in the air between the two as Luz spun them around, still attached at the hips.

“But they’re so good…,” Willow said in awe, hands pressed to her face. 

“Holy shit…” Eda is watching the dance, slack-jawed, Lilith can only nod, eyes wide.

The song builds to a crescendo in a pounding of drums and the rapid squeal of the violin as they finally separated in another spin before Luz pulled her back in, twisting around the moment Amity is back in her arms and dropped her in a sharp dip to the songs final beats. 

It’s quiet as they looked at each other, breathing heavy and smiling so hard it hurt. Luz’s smile turned to a grin and she wagged her eyebrows at her again, teeth clenched around the rose she had made a special trip to the human realm for, Amity giggled as they stood up straight and the guest all cheered and clapped at the display. 

Luz pulled the flower from her mouth and they both gave dramatic bows.

Regular music starts to play again and other couples move onto the floor. 

“What. Was. That?” Emira asked the moment they returned to the table.

“It’s called Tango,” Luz laughed. “It’s a type of dance from the human world, we’ve been practicing,” she said proudly.

“That was amazing, you two,” Willow praised.

“A little risque…,” Edric laughed. 

“Well, it is colloquially known in the human world sometimes as ‘sex on hardwood’.” Camila and the Clawthorne sisters chose that moment to approach the head table. Amity flushed at that, Luz had not told her that, and the sheepish grin she’s wearing told her that she had absolutely known it too. 

“Can see why,” Viney snorted. 

“Either way, that was pretty fancy,” Eda smirked at them.

“It was remarkable,” Lilith added. 

“Thank you.” Amity nods, smiling.

They let several more songs play while they rest before they decided to finally cut the cake at Edric’s pleading.

As they do, Amity suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Camila about human wedding traditions.

“Your mother told me about another human wedding tradition last week involving the cake,” she started, cake in hand, and watched Luz from the corner of her eye as she hummed happily to herself.

“Oh, yea, which one?” she turned to look at her and Amity smashed a handful of cake in her face as she did.

It’s quiet for a moment, one visible brown eye blinked at her, face smeared with cake before a grin broke out across her face, and she shoved her fist into her own cake.

“That’s how you want it, huh, mi amor?”

Amity squealed as icing is smeared across her face in return to the sound of Luz’s laughing and then she’s laughing too. 

“Food fight!” Eda jumped up, plate in hand.

“Yeah!” King jumped up as well but Camila and Lilith grabbed them both.

“NO, just them!” Camila shouted.

“Well, that’s no fun,” Eda grumbled, pouting. 

Amity laughed as she watched Luz’s tongue dart out of her mouth to lick the frosting off her lip.

“Tasty” she grinned. 

They let the caterers pass out the cake while they go and clean their faces off inside. They’re gone a little longer than they should be and Viney and Edric take bets on if they even come back at all or are just making out 

“Oh, you know what I found out tonight?” Luz asked Amity as she wiped the frosting off her face in Hexside’s bathroom.

“Hmm?” she hummed and leaned in close to the mirror and trying to save as much of her makeup as she can while wiping the cake away.

“Your dad and Lilith used to date,” she said it so casually.

‘What!?” Amity whipped to her.

“Yeah! Crazy right? Guess they were together in school but after she joined the coven she felt so guilty about mom she spent all her time looking for a cure and they drifted apart.” 

Amity has no idea how to process this information. She vaguely wonders what life would have been like if Lilith had been her mother. 

“You okay, amor?” 

She blinks and Luz is looking at her, brows creased with worry. There will be none of that, not tonight.

“Fine, it’s just such a bizarre thought.” She shrugged.

“Right?” Luz laughed.

Something for her to think about another time. 

When they come back out, icing free they finally get to eat some of the cake. 

“Lilith did an awesome job on this cake,” Luz mumbled around a mouthful of it. Amity just nodded an agreement, glad that Luz had always liked thornberry desserts as much as she did. “Hopefully it’ll taste half this good next year…,” Luz hummed and Amity blinked at her.

“Next year?” she questioned and Luz nodded.

“It’s a human wedding tradition,” she explained. “You save a piece of your cake and freeze it so you can have it on your first anniversary.” 

“Then we need to do it now, my brother hasn’t walked away from the cake since we cut it.” Amity rolled her eyes and pointed her fork at Edric, who had stationed himself cake side for the last fifteen minutes. 

“Uhh, yeah, probably, he called dibs on leftovers yesterday, so if we wait he’s gonna cart the whole thing outta here at the end of the night,” she snorted and Amity sighed, shaking her head. Her brothers only real loves; trouble and baked goods. 

“I’ll get him,” Emira said, rolling her eyes as she made a beeline for the cake and her gluttonous twin. Viney laughed at them. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that package deal?” Luz turned to the older witch who grinned at them and shrugged.

“He’s not bad.... and he’s definitely not going to be living with us…,” Viney deadpanned. 

“You don’t think he’s going to end up at our house do you?” Luz looked at her and Amity stopped, fork halfway to her mouth.

“Absolutely not,” she said with finality. “I love my brother but no. He and dad will keep each other company in Blight manor.” Luz and Viney laughed at that. 

“Hey, guys, it’s time for you to throw the bouquet,” Willow reminded.

“Oh, right,” Amity nodded and they stood from the table and quickly made their way to the empty dancefloor.

“Single Witches gather round!” Luz called. She and Amity grinned as a slew of their female guests tripped all over themselves as they hurried onto the dance floor. Luz caught sight of a certain witch standing in the back at the edge of the dancefloor and grinned wickedly before she leaned up to whisper in Amity’s ear. She snorted as gold eyes fell on the witch in question. 

“Alright.” she nodded, still grinning.

Lilith watched the couple and their guests gather on the dancefloor, arms crossed over her chest. Perhaps it appeared as though she was being standoffish, standing alone in at the back of the festivities but if she had didn’t she and Eda would be brawling in the middle of the party, and as annoying as her sister could sometimes be, and deserving of a piece of cake to the face, she was not going to make a scene at Luz and Amity’s wedding. Camila seemed to have Edalyn in hand right now as the two sat at their table drinking hard appleblood and laughing. 

She shook her head, smirking to herself at all the young women and a few men who had swarmed the floor as the two got ready to throw the bouquet. 

“Good evening, Lilith.” 

Lilith jerked, turning her head to find Alador Blight at her side.

“It’s been a while, Alador,” she greeted with a tilt of her head. He nodded, arms folded behind his back as his gaze turned to the couple.

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” he said, watching them. She nodded, humming an affirmative. 

“I’m sure they’ll continue to be quite happy together, despite your wife’s attempts at the contrary.” She can’t help the little dig, she said that she wouldn’t speak ill of Odalia, that didn’t mean she was going to pretend to like her either, but Alador just hummed. 

“Precisely why she is my ex-wife now,” he admitted, which makes Lilith look at him. 

“Oh…” she’s not sure what to say to that. Alador nods as they observed the gaggle of witches gathered around the middle of the dancefloor. 

“It’s just as well,” he continued unexpectedly. “I would hardly have called our marriage a happy one, even from the start.” 

“I’m sorry,” is all the elder Clawthorne can think to say.

“No need, It was my own fault for choosing to turn a blind eye to her machinations from the start.” He ran a hand through his beard thoughtfully. 

“You never struck me as the type ignore inconvenient truths, Alador.” she cocked a brow at him. 

“I wasn’t, once. But I suppose after our… acquaintance, it was easier to ignore some… ‘inconvenient truths’ as you called them.” 

Lilith stiffened at that, she never expected him to bring that up, not after over twenty-five years, nor the subtle implication about her being the cause of his relationship with Odalia. 

Before she can even think of something to say in response the couple drew both of their eyes again.

“Here we go!” Luz grinned as she and Amity both held the bouquet in one hand and tossed it over their shoulders. The witches on the dance floor scrambled all over each other as it flew through the air, shooting way over their heads and across the dancefloor. 

Lilith can barely raise her arms in time to catch the flowers as they fell into her hands. 

She blinked down at them as the crowd whistled and clapped. Across the room, she can hear Edalyn laughing maniacally. 

She looked up to find Luz and Amity grinning at her from across the room. She scowled when Luz had the audacity to wink at her.

_‘Little shits’_

Low chuckling at her side made her turn to Alador, who is laughing quietly.

“Well, I suppose that means you will be the one swearing an eternal oath next.” He smirked at her.

“That worked out better than I thought.” Luz laughed, watching Lilith scowl at them. Amity just shook her head and smiled exasperatedly at her wife. 

A few hours later the party is winding down and they decide it’s the perfect time to make their getaway.

“Amity and I are gonna sneak out of here,” Luz told her mom’s. “Can you take Mami home later?” she turned to Eda who nodded.

“No worries, kid. I’ll make sure Cami gets home safe and sound, scouts honor.” 

“Yeah… there’s no way you were ever any kind of scout,” she drawled and Amity crossed her arms, smirking. 

“Do you want me to get her home or not?” Eda huffed, reaching out and ruffling her hair. Luz grumbled but let it happen. “I’ll see you two in a week.” The older women hugged them both before they pull away. “Try not to break any beds.” She smirked as the two walked away, and Luz groaned to herself. Camila just gave the witch a tired look.

They say quick goodbyes to their friends who hug them tightly and they promise to get together when they get back from their honeymoon. 

Amity made a quick goodbye to her father and then they’re sneaking away from the party into the woods and Amity spelled her staff into existence and they are soon flying over the woods, the bright cobalt light from the moon lighting the way.

“Well, we’re not leaving for the coast until tomorrow morning, so now what, Mrs. Noceda?” Luz grinned as she set her chin on Amity’s shoulder.

“I could think of a few things.” Amity glanced at her over her shoulder knowingly, gold eyes glowing in the moonlight 

“Well, take me home then!” Luz said and laughed as they picked up speed, wind whipping through their hair, as they flew through the moonlit night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s all she(me)wrote folks. I’ve written a lot of fanfics over the last 15 years, but this one has really touched me and been a joy to write, it’s hard to express my sentiments and appreciation for everyone who has left comments and feedback, as well as the amazing fanart I’ve received. 
> 
> It’s always sad to see a story end and this one is no exception for me. It’s poignant and sad even as it’s happy, and I am incapable of fully expressing my appreciation, but be assured that my gratitude is boundless when I say: Thank you, truly.
> 
> Some people have asked if I will continue to write for The Owl House and I’m confident in saying, yes. I have already begun working on an idea for a new story. These two, and the rest of the cast are incredibly fun to write and I hope you’ll enjoy my next works just as much. 
> 
> ~Rohad

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first part of the Finale!


End file.
